Cancer is a genetically complex and biologically heterogeneous group of disorders. It has become increasingly clear that the laboratory mouse, the best genetically defined experimental model organism for humans, presents a major opportunity for rapid advancement in understanding the genetic basis of cancer. Therefore, tools for broad-based training in mouse genetics, genomics and biology is critical to meet this end. The overall goal for our course is to train young scientists (predoctoral, postdoctoral trainees, new investigators) and to re-train established investigators in the use of genetically defined laboratory mice as genetic tools for asking questions about gene function and the role of genetics in cancer. Students completing the course will acquire a working knowledge of: (1) mouse genetics and genomics, (2) growth control and cancer, (3) experimental design and the application of statistical genetics to complex trait analysis, (4) bioinformatics, (5) animal health and ethical considerations in working with mice, (6) basic mouse surgical techniques, (7) in vivo imaging and (8) mouse models for human cancer. How the mouse is used in the translation of basic research to the clinic will be emphasized. These Aims will be accomplished by offering an intensive 10-day course to 30 students chosen for their outstanding research potential. They will interact with a group of prominent mouse geneticists and biologists both from The Jackson Laboratory and other institutions. Student enrollment is kept deliberately small to achieve the desired level of student-faculty interaction. The course will be held annually during the last 2 weeks of August in a retreat setting at Highseas, The Jackson Laboratory's oceanfront conference center that is the site both for the course presentations and residential accommodations for the students and faculty. Lectures, discussions, workshops, and demonstrations are held mornings, afternoons, and evenings for a total of approximately 80 hours of didactic and hands-on training. The Jackson Laboratory is an NCI-designated Cancer Center and has a long history of hosting advanced courses and scientific meetings. The course on "Experimental Genetics of the Laboratory Mouse in Cancer Research" described in this application has been held annually since 1992. Relevance to Human Health: The laboratory mouse is a powerful genetic tool that will continue to play a profound role in understanding the genetic basis of cancer, and in predicting clinical safety and efficacy of new and existing therapies. Short courses such as these are required to develop the cadre of highly skilled young investigators that will be needed to cure this disease.